Curiosidad
by Leona Dark
Summary: NARUSASU. Sasuke no es homosexual, está comprometido y le encantan las mujeres ¿Sexo con un hombre? Eso no es ser gay tampoco ser infiel, simplemente es curiosidad. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Safri!
1. Capítulo I

**Título: **Curiosidad

**Pareja****: **NaruSasu y un leve GaaSasu (ahora si será sasUKE xD)

**Advertencias:** Un poco de OOC por parte de Sasuke, lime, lemon y ligeras relaciones Heterosexuales.

**Disclaimer:** Sí Naruto fuese mío, cortaría los capítulos de relleno, Sasuke no se habría largado y el anime sería netamente yaoi, pero como no lo es, me conformo con liar a los chicos guapos *O*

**Dedicatoria:** A mi **A**manta** N**aru** K**ai** R**yuichi** S**afri** T**eme** K**oi-chan por soportar mis delirios sobre homosexuales y pasarse al lado oscuro del yaoi xD por ser mi esclava sex… er… yaoísta y casi insignificante por ser su cumpleaños n_____n espero que te guste amanta ¡Felicidades Safri te I lovio!

**Nota: **¡Hola! Bueno, realmente no sé que decir, este intento de two-shot lo terminé en tiempo record (2 días) así que espero sea de su agrado ¿Alguien lo leerá? ;________; si hay alguna alma piadosa que se anime espero no defraudaros. Quizá les desespere la actitud de Sasuke pero compréndanlo ¡le aterroriza la idea de darse un acostón con otro chico *O*! como lo dice el título, el fic se enfoca en la _curiosidad_ y el _miedo_ que tienen algunas personas de experimentar algo con su propio sexo cuando toda su vida han sido héteros… ¿cómo reaccionará Sasuke? Recuerden que la curiosidad mató al gato xD

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir…!

**CURIOSIDAD  
To Safri-koi**

— **» 1 « —  
**

**D**esde que su hermano había formalizado una relación con otro hombre la familia Uchiha no había sido la misma.

Aunque Sasuke había estudiado la mayor parte de su vida en el extranjero —al igual que su hermano—, la idea de tener un pariente homosexual no le incomodaba tanto como a sus padres, quizá Mikoto lo acepte de buena gana porque Itachi es su primer hijo, pero para la cabeza de la familia y jefe de la empresa familiar; Fugaku Uchiha fue como ser apuñalado por la espalda ¿Dónde quedaba el buen gusto por una hermosa mujer? ¿Dónde estaba su educación como joven heredero? Todas las ilusiones que tenía en su primogénito se fueron al caño cuando les presentó a Deidara como su pareja a los 21 años de edad, hace más de cuatro años.

Para suerte de Fugaku, Sasuke había sabido dirigir sus gustos por la senda correcta. En Estados Unidos había conocido a una excelente mujer, inteligente y hermosa, con una familia prestigiosa en la medicina mundial. Karin, una joven pelirroja que había presentado como su prometida a la misma edad que lo hiciese Itachi con su novio rubio; a los 21 años.

Con planes para un futuro matrimonio, dos años después de formalizar el compromiso, Sasuke y Karin ahora viven juntos en un departamento céntrico a la ciudad de Konoha, lejos del barrio Uchiha, lejos de su familia.

– ¿En que piensas, Sasu-chan?- preguntó sentándose en el escritorio del mencionado, cruzando una pierna y recargando el mentón en su palma derecha –Creo que no me estabas escuchando, me siento ignorado.

– Bájate de mi escritorio Sai y no me digas "Sasu-chan"- rezongó mirando la computadora con el ceño fruncido – ¿No tienes a alguien más a quien molestar?

– No, Neji se cambió de Departamento, Yamatto-san salió a comer y Kakashi-san está de vacaciones.

Sin duda, algo que realmente odiaba era tener que lidiar con su primo Sai. Bendito sea el maldito día que se enteraron de su parentesco. Aunque fuese un mocoso odioso, el joven pelinegro no le es tan desagradable, incluso a veces —muy rara ocasión— le cae bien, sin embargo para sus 19 años, sigue comportándose como un crío, molestándolo a cada pequeña oportunidad.

– Lo que necesitas es relajarte- se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos –En un libro leí que una sesión extensa de sexo libera la toxina del estrés e incrementa la circulación de la sangre ¿Cuánto tiempo se te pone dura? Supongo que poco porque siempre tienes esa cara de estri…- y dejó de hablar al ser empujado, cuando cayó al piso se quedó mirando el techo aún más pensativo –O quizá un masaje sea una buena opción.

– ¿Masaje?- preguntó mirando de reojo a su primo.

– Si, Sakura trabaja en un _Spa_ cerca de aquí, podría conseguirte un excelente precio-. Le guiñó colocándose de pie – ¿Sabes que es lo que dicen?- se inclinó para mirar de frente a Sasuke –Que los chicos dan un excelente servicio ¿nunca te has acostado con un hombre, verdad?

– ¡Claro que no!- gruñó molesto. Una cosa era que Itachi fuese gay y lo gritara a los cuatro vientos y otra es que él también lo fuera –Olvídalo, pensaba ponerte un mínimo de atención pero sólo dices estupideces ¡Sexo con un hombre! ¿Estás enfermo? Tienes novia y dices esas estupideces…

– Sakura es muy liberal en ese sentido- se encogió de hombros –Además ella ya sabía que tuve relaciones con chicos antes de ella.

– Me voy a volver loco…- murmuró masajeándose las sienes bruscamente.

El hecho que Itachi sea gay no significaba que debiera tenerle recelo, es su único hermano y las decisiones que tome las respeta, lo que más admiraba de él es que en ningún momento dejó de lado esa gallardía digna de un Uchiha, tampoco los buenos modales ni mucho menos las buenas relaciones con el resto de su familia, incluso Deidara es un joven modelo a seguir, con una excelente carrera universitaria y familia en muchas partes del mundo.

Una pareja envidiable, literalmente hablando.

Su relación con Karin es buena, no se mete en sus asuntos ni ella en los de él, es buena cocinando y tiene un excelente trabajo en los laboratorios del Hospital de Konoha, sus padres viven lejos y gracias a todo lo malditamente bueno en este mundo, sus hermanos Yugo y Suigetsu están del otro lado del globo. A 5 años de conocerse y dos de estar formalmente comprometidos para Sasuke no puede haber nada mejor, una buena futura esposa y un hogar tranquilo.

El resto de la tarde siguió ignorando al molesto de su primo, para las seis de la tarde terminó los asuntos importantes de la empresa y muy a su pesar tuvo que llevar a Sai al supuesto _spa_ donde trabaja Sakura; su novia.

– ¿En serio no quieres una reservación?- señaló el edificio antes de bajar del auto –Conozco a unos chicos que realmen…

– ¡Ya lárgate!

– Está bien… ¡nos vemos mañana Sasu-chan!- gritó agitando la mano viendo perderse el Mercedes negro sobre las calles frías de Konoha –Con ese genio tendré que ayudarle a conseguir un masaje o un buen follón.

— **x — x — x —**

El aparente estrés, la carga de trabajo en la empresa y la ausencia temporal de Karin lo ponían de muy mal humor.

Eso y las constantes interrupciones de Sai en su oficina cada día le hacían creer que en verdad sería bueno tomar uno de esos masajes de relajación, pero… ¡no! No podía doblegarse ante las ideas de su primo, sin embargo algo asaltaba constantemente su cabeza ¿sexo con un hombre? Itachi había demostrado que ese tipo de relaciones no son malas incluso le comentó que eran hasta placenteras, pero… ¿sería capaz?

– ¿Qué mierda piensas?- se reclamó a sí mismo camino a la oficina.

La curiosidad estaba comenzando a hacer estragos en su cabeza ¿cómo es posible que las ideas de un niño tengan más fuerza que sus propias convicciones? En su sano juicio se atrevería a liarse con un tío. No es sano —se repetía— no es razonable, no es digno de una persona comprometida, no debería pensar es eso, no en el _spa_ donde trabaja la novia de su primo, no sería infidelidad porque sería un acto por curiosidad, no es que sea gay, no… no podía creer todas las tonterías que pensaba.

Ya había pasado más de una semana y Sai no dejaba esas absurdas ideas. Quizá era su imaginación, pero con la insistencia de su primo sólo lograba estresarlo más de lo normal, a ese paso terminaría con una crisis nerviosa. Miró el reloj y notó que casi eran las siete de la tarde –Es viernes, Karin llega tarde…- se cruzó de brazos y movió el cuello de lado a lado – ¿Y sí…?- la idea comenzaba a ser tentadora ¡Por un cuerno! Iría esa misma noche, pero pediría que lo atendiese una chica ¡Eso es!

Condujo más rápido de lo normal y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba fuera del establecimiento, sentía un vacío en el estomago y su respiración estaba agitada. No pasaría nada ¿verdad? Caminó con un temblor en las manos, mientras más rápido entrara más pronto terminaría todo este asunto ¿no?

– ¡Bienvenido!- saludaron unas chicas tras la entrada, inclinándose y señalando la recepción.

– Buenas noches- dijo frotándose las manos, esperando no ver a Sakura –Quisiera una sesión masajista por favor.

– Buenas noches Señor, mi nombre es Jiraiya, soy el encargado- respondió el hombre detrás del aparador, la sonrisa de ese sujeto no le agradó para nada al Uchiha ¿Qué no es un poco mayor para dedicarse a eso? – ¿Le gustaría el servicio de una jovencita o de un varón?- preguntó extendiéndole un documento a Sasuke para que lo firmase.

Por un momento lo pensó, tomó la pluma y antes de firmar volvió a sentirse nervioso ¿debería hacerle caso a Sai? Dudó y al final firmó el papel.

– Un chico- dijo y el sujeto de cabello blanco sonrió complacido.

– Sígame por favor ¿Señor?

– Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha.

– Muy bien Uchiha-san, por aquí- lo dirigió dentro del edificio y pasando un largo pasillo abrió la primera puerta –Que disfrute su estancia- rió dejándolo pasar.

Entró un tanto nervioso, vio la camilla y comenzó a sentirse acalorado, el vapor inundaba la habitación, provocando que el traje azul marino que tenía puesto le incomodara. Se quitó la leva y divisó a un joven del otro lado del cuarto, algo en él le llamó la atención, quizá su piel extremadamente pálida, o sus ojos color verde.

– Buenas noches, mi nombre es Gaara y seré su masajista- talvez su cabello rojizo era lo más admirable de ese chico –En aquella puerta podrá desvestirse- señaló y se dio media vuelta.

Sasuke entró y se desvistió aún más nervioso que antes ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así? Ya que estuvo totalmente desnudo, tomó una toalla blanca y se la anudó en la cintura, respiró para relajarse y salió a donde estaba la camilla. Gaara estaba vestido únicamente con un bóxer negro ajustado, le indicó al pelinegro que se recostara bocabajo y una vez en esa posición, comenzó con el masaje. A cada movimiento de esas pálidas manos, Sasuke sentía que todo su cuerpo suspiraba de gusto, ya no le dolía el cuello ni los hombros, se sentía muy bien, tendría que comprarle algo a Sai por tan buen consejo.

– ¿Cual es tu nombre?- pronunció el pelirrojo sobre la oreja del Uchiha.

– Sa-Sasuke- trastabilló en un escalofrío. Sintió el aliento de Gaara muy cerca de su cuello y cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir esas manos cerca de sus muslos.

Poco a poco Gaara fue obligando a Sasuke a abrir las piernas, el moreno respiraba lentamente, disfrutando de los movimientos que ya eran caricias. Los pies, las pantorrillas y los muslos interiores, cada parte de sus extremidades vibraban ante el pelirrojo, inconcientemente Sasuke gimió quedito, sentía su respiración más lenta y dificultosa, un cosquilleo le recorrió la espina hasta el vientre y una sensación de erección le aterró, le dolía el pene y levantó un poco las caderas, Gaara se dio cuenta y sonrió sintiendo la misma presión bajo su ropa interior.

Lentamente levantó la toalla que cubría la cintura de Sasuke y continuó con el masaje, recorrió ese redondo trasero hasta acercarse a su entrada, seguramente virgen. El pelinegro no podía pensar claramente ¡cómo podía permitir que el chiquillo se tomara esas confianzas! Pero no podía reclamar, esas sensaciones jamás las había experimentado, ni siquiera el sexo con Karin se podía comparar con esas habilidosas manos que delineaban tiernamente su ano.

– Deten… detente…- suspiró cerrando las piernas, no podría permitir que esto se saliera de control. Apoyándose con las manos, se irguió hasta quedar a hurtadillas en la camilla.

– No te preocupes- sonrió avergonzado –Creo que tú no eres de eso clientes…- realmente se lamentaba que Sasuke no quisiera continuar, tenía un muy buen cuerpo y no le caería nada mal liarse un poco con ese pelinegro.

– Podrías…- el pelirrojo notó la indecisión en esa mirada negra y sonrió de lado, quizá después de todo no terminaría nada mal la sesión – ¿Podrías clocarte detrás?- el rubor en las mejillas blancas de Sasuke se acrecentó, enterneciendo al ojiverde.

Gaara asintió y le pidió que bajara para que recargara el cuerpo contra la camilla, ya en esa posición, el pelirrojo se acercó a su espalda hasta que su pecho chocó contra esa blanca piel, escuchó lo que sería un gemido y su miembro se irguió. Comenzó a mover la cadera contra el trasero del Uchiha, aunque ninguno se había deshecho de sus prendas, Gaara podía sentir esas redondas nalgas fuertemente apretadas y Sasuke sentía ese miembro restregándose contra él.

¡Por el maldito infierno!

Apretaba las sábanas fuertemente, inconciente abrió más las piernas para sentir más profundo el pene de Gaara quien gustoso se frotaba más rápido.

Nunca hubo un contacto directo con su entrada, nunca hubo intercambio de palabras, sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de una semi-penetración, no hubo besos, no hubo caricias y sin embargo, los dos hombres dentro del cuarto se vinieron fuertemente manchando el piso de semen. Con las últimas respiraciones, Gaara guió a Sasuke hasta el baño y se ducharon juntos, sonriéndose cómplices, cómo dos desconocidos, cómo dos extraños que habían experimentado el éxtasis al unísono.

Una vez pagado el masaje en la recepción, el viejo Jiraiya no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a Sasuke Uchiha alejándose con la cabeza gacha, subiendo a su Mercedes y arrancando a toda velocidad.

Esa noche, hizo el amor con Karin como nunca antes.

— **x — x — x —**

– Infidelidad; acto que realiza una persona cuando miente y/o engaña a su pareja con otra persona, ganándose el nombre de infiel.

Sasuke lo miró ceñudo por sobre la pantalla de la computadora – ¿Qué demonios haces con ese diccionario?- preguntó harto de escuchar a su primo citar frases y significados.

– Consultando información valiosa- Sasuke levantó una ceja irónico –Digamos que hay algunas palabras que no sabía que conocía y me gustaría saber que significan- hojeó el grueso libro y volvió a hablar –Infidelidad, desconfianza, temor… remordimiento...

Seguramente era una extraña coincidencia, una muy escalofriante y aterradora, o simplemente Sai ya sabía lo que había hecho y estaba restregándoselo indirectamente, como fuera… ya había experimentado lo que era relacionarse con un hombre y no tenía intenciones de repetirlo. Su carácter había mejorado, de eso no había duda, el trabajo lo hacía más rápido incluso casi no se molestaba con su primo. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde su encuentro con Gaara y aún se sentía relajado, rara vez recordaba lo que había sucedido y molesto veía su entrepierna gritando por atención.

Quizá una segunda vez no le haría ningún mal.

Después de todo está totalmente conciente que no es gay y que no piensa engañar a Karin con ninguno de esos chicos, sólo era _curiosidad_.

— **x — x — x —**

A la cuarta semana Sai finalmente había dejado de molestarlo porque Kakashi ya había regresado de sus vacaciones y la tranquilidad había regresado como caída del cielo a su oficina. Cómo no tendría que esperar a su primo, trabajó hasta tarde para ir de nuevo al _spa_ y hacer una nueva reservación. Esperaba que no se le hiciera una costumbre, engañar a Karin nunca había sido una opción en su relación, lo que menos esperaba era terminar su compromiso cuando la estabilidad emocional era de lo más placentera, esta sería la última vez que lo intentase por lo menos eso esperaba hasta que saciara su curiosidad.

Condujo despacio hasta llegar al lugar, miró el reloj y se sorprendió que ya eran las ocho menos diez, suspiró y estacionó el auto. El viejo Jiraiya pudo reconocer a ese hombre joven en la entrada. Lo miró y sonrió cuando Sasuke se acercó para hacer una nueva reservación.

– ¿Con una jovencita o un varón?- preguntó extendiendo los papeles, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho de escuchar la misma respuesta de la primera vez –Por favor, sígame.

Caminaron de nuevo por el pasillo y Sasuke sintió su corazón latir agitado cuando se acercaron a la primera puerta; el cuarto donde está Gaara, ¿tendría que terminar su experiencia con el pelirrojo? Muy dentro esperaba que sí, de nuevo su estomago era un hoyo negro y sus manos un mar de sudor, pero se desconcertó cuando pasaron de largo.

– Gaara no está disponible por ahora- explicó Jiraiya sin mirarlo –Hoy lo atenderá uno de mis mejores masajistas- caminaron un poco más hasta llegar a la habitación número nueve – Que disfrute su estancia- y con una reverencia se retiró.

Fue en ese momento que realmente se quedó completamente perplejo.

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraba un rubio recostado sobre un mullido sofá, tenía un bóxer color azul cielo aún más pequeño que el de Gaara, su brazo izquierdo estaba detrás de su cabeza y con la otra miraba su móvil como leyendo un mensaje de texto. Sasuke sintió una punzada bajo su ropa interior al admirar ese cuerpo pequeño —por lo menos más pequeño que el suyo—, esas piernas fuertes y su abdomen ligeramente marcado.

Si fuese gay, seguramente diría que estaba enamorado.

– Eres un idiota…- rió el rubio terminando de escribir su mensaje y al notar que había un cliente en la puerta, se sobresaltó avergonzado –Lo siento, disculpa mi falta de cortesía- hizo una reverencia –Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y seré su masajista, en esa puerta puedes cambiarte de ropa.

La diferencia con Gaara era muy notoria, tanto en el físico —la piel de Naruto es bronceada y la de Gaara es demasiado pálida—, como en la actitud. Quizá sus deseos de experimentar algo nuevo habían caído al ver que se comportaba como un niño. Sin decir nada entró al cuarto y se desvistió, tomó la toalla y al salir se recostó sobre la camilla.

Talvez ahora si podría disfrutar de un buena masaje.

Había algo en ese chico que le era extrañamente familiar, pero ¿Qué sería? En su vida nunca lo había visto, porque seguro lo hubiese recordado, esa cara de despistado, esa sonrisa amable, incluso esos ojos azules. Estaba tan concentrado quebrándose la cabeza que no se dio cuenta en que momento Naruto había comenzado con el masaje hasta que sintió los músculos de la espalda relajarse, suspiró profundo tratando de recordar, sentía que en verdad conocía a ese muchacho.

Deidara.

– ¡Es eso!- gritó de repente levantándose bruscamente sobresaltando a Naruto. Ahora lo comprendía, ese masajista es muy parecido a su _cuñado_ ¿cómo es que no lo había notado?

– ¿Disculpa?- Sasuke regresó del trance al escuchar la voz del rubio a su lado – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Si, no es… nada…- enmudeció totalmente cuando miró a Naruto.

¡¿En que momento el masajista se había quitado _toda_ la ropa?!

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

¿Qué les pareció la primera parte? En sí, esta historia ya está terminada, pero tuve que cortarla porque me estaba quedando un poco larga X_______x y no me gustaría que se fastidiasen. ¿Qué les pareció el pequeño lime de Sasuke y Gaara? *O* Si les gusta ver sufrir al Uchiha ¡Este es el fic xD! La segunda parte la publicaré antes del lunes (si alguien me deja un comentario, debo responderlo antes de actualizar) sólo os aviso que habrá otro lime y un lemon completo NaruSasu w Ya me retiro… todavía no termino de responder las reviews de **Cupido Estúpido** así que voy corriendo a replayar n_____n cuídense mucho y si alguien leyó ¡muchas gracias!

**Feliz Cumpleaños Safri-koi  
20 enero de 2010**

**L**eona** D**ark


	2. Capítulo II

**Advertencias:** Un poco de OOC por parte de Sasuke, lime, lemon y ligeras relaciones Heterosexuales. (Lo prometido es deuda, lime NaruSasu y **lemon** completo en este capítulo *O*)

**Nota: **¡Hola a todos! Me alegra que les haya gustado la primer parte, lamento no haberos agradecido personalmente por agregar el fic como Alerta o Favorito (como lo hacía anteriormente) pero en serio que os aprecio demasiado, quisiera agradecer a **aki-chan91, ****laynad3, Gesshoku Safri, J.M Oliver, N. Heln', Daiia, kataurag, YuK-G, Usagi Kaiba, Tilly Reyes, Mil-sama (**mi querida miru**), Sam**, **Nelira**, **DarKenjiFujisaki, ****starlightnorain, Azrael92, Lyra Raven-k, nekoko** y **Nekomata-Mizu **por sus comentarios ¡Todos respondidos! Podrán ver la liga en mi perfil junto con las respuestas de **Cupido Estúpido**. Les pido que tengan paciencia con la _historia_ de Naruto, es un poco complicada pero al final se entenderán sus razones —y/o motivos—. No os hago esperar más.

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir…!

**CURIOSIDAD  
By Dark**

— **» 2 « —**

¡¿En que momento el masajista se había quitado _toda_ la ropa?!

– ¿Qué…?- ahora si estaba más que perplejo – ¿Por qué tú… tu ropa…?

– Oh ¿No te lo dijo ero-sennin?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos y llevándose una mano a la barbilla – ¿Qué no eres _gay_?- y para su sorpresa el pelinegro negó encogiéndose en la camilla –Esto es un problema…

¿Qué se supone que tendría que ver su condición sexual en todo eso? La primara vez cuando Gaara lo atendió nunca le preguntó ni le explicó nada, ahora venía este chico diciendo cosas así ¡Que rayos estaba pasando! ¿Es que ese viejo con cara de pervertido sabía algo sobre él y su reciente e insana _curiosidad_?

La mirada de terror en el rostro de Sasuke le indicó a Naruto que en verdad se trataba de una hétero más que no sabía nada sobre el "masaje especial", suspiró apenado y se dio la vuelta para colocarse una toalla en la cintura. En todo el lugar Naruto es el _único_ que ofrece masaje completamente desnudo, normalmente el servicio es más caro y a decir verdad en todos sus años trabajando allí, nunca había tenido ni una sola intención de liarse con alguno de sus clientes —para cuatro años como masajista, había sabido abstenerse de tener relaciones sexuales allí mismo—, hasta que vio a ese moreno en la puerta. Suspiró derrotado, la primera vez que creyó podría _experimentar_ algo con un chico, no iba a resultar tan fácil.

– Voy a decirle a ero-sennin que te cambie a otra de las habitaciones, quizá la ocho sea buena opción- sugirió pensando si mandar a ese chico con "_killerbee_" era buena idea, con la complexión de su amigo seguro terminaba rompiéndoles unas costillas al pobre moreno.

– Espera…- por un momento Sasuke dudó. Su corazón bombeaba tan rápidamente que sintió marearse –Me preguntaste si era gay, acaso tú…

– ¿Soy homosexual? Claro, pero no te asustes- levantó las manos para tranquilizar al moreno –Soy un profesional y nunca intentaría hacerte algo malo…- "a menos que tú quieras" pensó ruborizándose un poco.

– Sasuke- respondió mordiéndose un poco. Fue en ese momento que notó los rasgos del rostro de Naruto, por el tamaño de su cuerpo y el timbre de su voz se dio cuenta que el rubio sería mayor que él por un par de años –Quisiera saber… si tú…- desvió la mirada más nervioso que nunca ¿podría decírselo?

– ¿Sí?- el rostro ojiazul se iluminó y lentamente se fue acercando a su cliente –Dime, Sasuke…

La forma tan sensual en que había pronunciado su nombre fue tal que sintió su miembro pulsar dolorosamente, bajó su mano a la toalla en su cintura y la jaló para que el rubio no notara su creciente erección.

– ¿Quisieras…?- gimió a ver que Naruto se quitaba la toalla dejando a la vista su tan bien dotado miembro – ¿Tú…?

– Tranquilízate- susurró roncamente tomándolo de los hombros y recostándolo boca abajo –Me detendré cuando me lo pidas.

Su pecho subía y baja agitadamente, de nuevo sentía las manos en su espalda y no evitó gemir de placer. Esos movimientos eran aún más eróticos que los de Gaara, lo supo a sentir su miembro completamente duro, dolorosamente comprimido contra la camilla. Intentaba respirar pero suspiraba dificultosamente.

– Na…Naruto…

Gimió al sentir que el rubio se subía lentamente en la camilla, colocándose sutilmente detrás de él. Naruto tomó su cadera y la levantó para dejarlo en cuatro, con ágiles movimientos le quitó la toalla y ahora estaban completamente desnudos. El masaje tenía el mismo rumbo que la vez anterior, pero quizá ahora si sentiría lo que es ser penetrado por un hombre, uno muy hermoso con rostro de niño y cuerpo de adulto.

– No te dolerá, lo prometo- susurró masajeando suavemente las nalgas del moreno, sentía su corazón salirse de su pecho, y es que nunca creyó que su primera vez sería con un joven tan apuesto como Sasuke –Relájate…

– Naruto espera… _ah…_- gimió y escondió el rostro entre sus brazos –Deten… _ah… no ah…_- ¿acaso eso que sentía era la lengua del rubio en su entrada?

Sin que Sasuke se diese cuenta, Naruto había separado sus nalgas para admirar completamente ese redondo trasero. Nunca se imaginó que sería una exquisita visión. Su miembro pulso al momento de inclinarse y comenzar a lubricar la zona, escuchó un quejido pero lo ignoró al meter la lengua en tan estrecho agujero ¡pudo correrse en ese mismo instante!, escuchar las súplicas de ese sexy moreno le ponían, necesitaba sentir más, sólo un poco más.

– Relájate…- susurró bajando una mano a su propio miembro; caliente, duro y necesitado. Recorrió su extensión y acarició la punta –Sasuke…

El Uchiha volvió a gemir al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado con tanta _pasión_.

Sentir la lengua de alguien más en su interior era completamente exquisito, prácticamente estaba siendo penetrado con su boca. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero el placer era tan grande que no podía hacerlo, apoyó su frente contra los brazos y al intentar mirar al rubio, sintió que su miembro comenzaba a gotear semen. ¡Naruto se estaba masturbando detrás de él!, no podía ver su rostro —puesto que seguía lubricando su entrada—, pero podía ver la mano derecha del rubio acariciando su miembro, jugando desde la base hasta la punta.

No pudo más.

Su mano descendió hasta llegar a su pene y comenzó a imitar lo movimientos del rubio. Ambos hombres estaban auto complaciéndose, Sasuke mandó al demonio la cordura y gimió más fuerte, Naruto aumentó el movimiento en su miembro y casi al mismo tiempo, se corrieron manchando las sábanas.

**— x — x — x —**

– Vuelva pronto, Uchiha-san- se despidió Jiraiya con una inclinación de cabeza.

Sasuke conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera, inconcientemente sonrió al verse en el espejo retrovisor. Sacó la tarjeta del bolsillo de su camisa y la leyó cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo.

------------------------------  
Uzumaki Naruto.  
Masajista profesional.  
Avenida ANBU esquina con Sexto Hokage #9  
Colonia Rasengan  
Tel. 722 391 9354  
------------------------------

Tendría que guardar muy bien la evidencia de su encuentro con Naruto, no le apetecía tener que lidiar con Karin por asuntos que quizá no comprendería. Fue en es momento que comenzó a razonar sus acciones ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? La palabra _infiel_ no le agradaba demasiado, sin embargo no es que dejara a su prometida para ir tras un chico como el rubio, claro, Naruto es atractivo, joven —un poco mayor que él—, amable y educado, aparentemente soltero y disponible. Suspiró bajando la velocidad, es una lástima que él ya esté atado a una mujer para el resto de su vida.

¿Qué demonios?

¿En verdad estaba pensando esas tonterías?

– Concéntrate Sasuke- agitó la cabeza normalizando su respiración. De algo estaba seguro; jamás podría olvidar ese día.

_– ¿Sasuke?- habló Naruto incorporándose – ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al escuchar al moreno sollozar bajito._

_En su vida había tenido semejante orgasmo con alguna mujer. Lo peor de todo es que le había gustado, aunque el rubio en ningún momento tuvo la intención de tener completo el sexo, las sensaciones nuevas le habían causado dolor de estomago, las piernas le temblaban y su entrada estaba punzante, dolorosa, olvidada. Internamente deseó sentir un pene dentro de su cuerpo, quería conocer ese placer que muchas veces escuchó decir a Itachi, deseaba con todo su ser saberse tomado por otro hombre._

_– Perdóname Sasuke- se lamentó Naruto bajando de la camilla para enredarse la toalla una vez más –Me pediste que me detuviera y no te escuché- se llevó la mano a la nuca –Yo…_

_– Cállate- se incorporó mirándolo fijamente –No fue tu culpa._

_Y para sorpresa de Naruto, Sasuke le sonrió._

_Ambos se dirigieron a la ducha y Naruto se avergonzó con la idea de bañarse juntos, por lo que dejó que el moreno entrara primero. Una vez terminado el "masaje" el ojiazul le entregó una tarjeta de presentación "—Por si necesitas de mis servicios un día de estos-" fue la excusa del rubio antes de que Sasuke saliera y fuera a pagar al viejo pervertido. Después de todo, la elección del tal Jiraiya no había salido un desastre._

Lo único que esperaba era que Sakura no lo hubiese visto, por lo que Sai le había contado, su novia también es una de las masajistas. Si Sai se llegaba a enterar, podría dar por terminada su relación con Karin.

**— x — x — x —**

– Creo que Karin ha hecho un excelente trabajo en la cama- comentó su primo examinándolo con una lente de aumento –Incluso creo que sonreíste…

– ¡Aléjate de mí!- refunfuñó empujando a su primo –Quita esa cosa de mi cara, ¿no tienes que examinar a alguien más?

– No, Neji me quitó mi otra lente, Yamatto-san está ocupado con un cliente y Kakashi-san me dejó observarlo, pero como no hacía nada más que leer su libro, vine a visitarte.

Sasuke bufó molesto, después de tres años trabajando juntos en las Empresas Uchiha la actitud de Sai ya no le parecía tan extraña, vaya, hasta se había acostumbrado a sus rarezas. Aunque el Uchiha menor aún no hubiese cumplido la mayoría de edad —21 años— Fugaku le permitió trabajar junto con Sasuke y Kakashi, los altos ejecutivos de la empresa.

– ¿Sabías que Itachi-niichan ya se va a casar?- preguntó sentándose en el escritorio a un lado del monitor de Sasuke.

– No- respondió indiferente, y es que la verdad no tenía ni idea.

– Me lo dijo el mismo Dei-niichan- suspiró mirando el cabello de Sasuke con la lente –Las invitaciones las enviarán la próxima semana…

Vaya, al parecer su hermano ya estaba pensando en _formalizar_ completamente su relación con Deidara. No es que le pareciera extraño, podría decir que ya comprendía el gusto que tenía Itachi por los chicos, es especial por los rubios de ojos azules, pero la unión formal no sería muy bien vista por su familia.

La mierda.

Sabía que a Itachi le importaba un reverendo pepino la opinión de sus familiares, a sus 28 años está en una excelente edad para tener familia. Quizá Sasuke debería pensar en llevar más allá su relación con Karin y hacer lo mismo. Él sería el ejemplo de la familia por darle nietos a sus padres; herederos. Sí el abuelo Madara estuviera vivo, seguro se enorgullecería de él.

**— x — x — x —**

Si el abuelo Madara estuviera vivo, seguramente se volvería a morir de un infarto al verlo en esa penosa situación.

Sin siquiera haber pasado una mísera semana, se encontraba de pie frente a una puerta negra entre la avenida ANBU y Sexto Hokage, con una tarjeta de presentación en las manos, seguía dudando en que si debía tocar la puerta o regresar a su departamento. La idea era tentadora, seguramente después del _casamiento_ de su hermano, sus padres le instarían a seguir sus pasos y desposarse con la hermosa Karin, pero significaría no volver a verso con ese rubio ¿en verdad eso era lo que quería? Su insana curiosidad lo estaba matando, lo mejor —según él—, era terminar de una vez con ese asunto y regresar a la comodidad de su vida diaria.

Si, eso era lo mejor.

Respirando profundamente tocó el timbre y a los pocos segundos una chica abrió la puerta ¿Qué _demonios_ hacía una chica tan hermosa abriendo la puerta de Naruto? Frunció el ceño notoriamente y la joven sonrió.

– Naru-chan, creo que te buscan- gritó hacia dentro de la vivienda –Con permiso- se inclinó ante Sasuke y se marchó.

– ¡Sasuke!- saludó en la entrada –Pasa por favor ¿te gustaría algo de beber?- indicó al moreno que lo siguiera mientras cerraba la puerta.

– ¿Quién era ella?- preguntó a espaldas del rubio, quien giró ofreciéndole un vaso con agua.

– Mi hermana Ino- sorbió un trago y lo miró sonriente –No me digas que te gustó…- canturreó golpeándolo con su codo –Si quieres te la presento, tiene 19 años y es soltera…

– No me interesa, estoy compr…- y se quedó callado.

Se pateó mentalmente por tan insignificante desliz.

Naruto no es nada tonto, perfectamente se dio cuenta de ello y prefirió callar para no poner más incómodo a Sasuke con el tema. Sí algo debía hacer, era apresurar la sesión —que obviamente Sasuke fue a buscar— y dejar de prometer cosas a chiquillos, que problemático era lidiar con los amigos de su hermana. Sin decir más, el rubio pidió a Sasuke que lo siguiera a una de las habitaciones.

– Tengo equipo personal para dar masaje- presumía mostrándole al moreno un cuarto aclimatado como en el _spa_ donde se habían "conocido" –Pasa por favor, en seguida regreso.

Y dejando sólo a Sasuke, este se desvistió apresurado, evitando colocarse la toalla. Por alguna extraña razón algo le decía que de ese modo, todo comenzaría rápido e igual así terminaría. Caminó alrededor mirando las fotografías de un Naruto más joven al lado de su hermana, y de nuevo ese sentimiento de conocer al rubio lo invadió ¿cómo era posible que se pareciera demasiado a Deidara? ¿Acaso serían familiares? En todo caso la chica —Ino— tenía más parecido, pero no creyó en tantas casualidades, en su fuero interno deseó que no fuera eso, en ninguna de las fotografías estaba su _cuñado_ con Naruto o su hermana "una tontería" pensó pasando de largo hasta un Diploma.

El destino no existe, quizá sean situaciones extrañamente coincidenciales.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Naruto escribía un mensaje de texto en su móvil "_—Todo está listo, tendrás que comprarme un enorme tazón de ramen después de esto…-_" y después de enviarlo, apagó el aparato y suspiró recargándose en la madera. Se miró semi desnudo a la espera de un _curioso_ Sasuke.

Lo que el moreno hacía no era más que buscar una respuesta donde no podría encontrarla.

Tocó un par de veces antes de entrar, no estaba nervioso porque sabía lo que _debía hacer_. Internamente se entristeció de pensar que la única relación con ese moreno sería _sexo_ y nada más, pero saber que ayudaría a uno de sus amigos era más complaciente, principalmente sabiendo que la prometida del hombre que espera un masaje lo engaña a dos años de estar comprometidos.

– ¿Sasuke?- preguntó tocando dos veces la puerta, cuando abrió sonrió tiernamente al ver como el moreno tomaba rápidamente una toalla y se cubría –Pasa de este lado.

Sasuke caminó y vio la clásica camilla que tienes en el _spa_, trató de relajarse y movió la cabeza para despabilarse, sentía su corazón bombear demasiado rápido, sabía que es lo que debía hacer, pero ¿en verdad lo quería? Hasta ese momento se cuestionó el asunto, nunca pensó en las consecuencias, no le importó que fuese descubierto, tampoco en el remordimiento, la sensación de experimentar algo nuevo, algo _desconocido_ le cautivaba, le emocionaba, le excitaba.

"Esto es lo que quiero"

Se inclinó dispuesto a recostarse boca abajo, cuando las manos del rubio le tomaron de los hombros, su pecho le dolía, sentía que su corazón saldría en el momento que vio a Naruto; sus mejillas completamente encendidas, sus sonrosados labios entreabiertos, su pecho desnudo bajando y subiendo acompasando su respiración lenta y dificultosa, sus ojos perdidos en el cuerpo de Sasuke, sus pupilas dilatadas con la mirada nublada. No era difícil adivinar que Naruto también se estaba empalmando.

Y muy rápido.

– Así no- susurró mirándolo a los ojos.

Sasuke fue tumbado de culo en la camilla, para su sorpresa Naruto se colocó frente a él, su mirada era traviesa, divertida y eso le asustó. Cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio le quitaba la toalla de su cintura, se sintió vulnerable ante esa mirada cristalina que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

– ¿Qué es lo que piensas…?- pero naruto no lo dejó continuar.

Ya había tomado su miembro entre sus manos, lentamente acariciaba la punta, deslizaba sus dedos desde arriba hasta la base, rozaba el vello. Sasuke nunca había sentido eso, el sexo con Karin era muy diferente, muy normal, muy común, nunca había deseado ser masturbado ¡no podía imaginar a su prometida haciéndole eso! Mucho menos pedírselo. Quizá sería un pensamiento muy cerrado, pero ahora comprendía las maravillas de la masturbación.

– Na-Naruto…- suspiró y el rubio lo miró sonriente.

– Te mostraré mi servicio especial- gimió suspirando lentamente –Del cual serás mi primer cliente…- Y sin decir más, lamió la punta del miembro de Sasuke.

Pudo correrse en ese mismo instante, pero la boca de Naruto no se lo dejaba, sentía su lengua recorrer lo largo de su pene, mordiendo primero y lamiendo lentamente, arrancándole suspiros desesperados de placer ¡qué buena mamada! Las descargas eléctricas en su ingle le dolían, desde los brazos hasta las piernas, podía sentir perfectamente los temblores pre-orgásmicos en su cadera, pero no quería terminar así. Necesitaba sentir un poco más.

Sacando fuerzas de los ahora lánguidos brazos, se apoyó y comenzó a mover las caderas contra el rostro de Naruto, fue lento, no podía moverse más a prisa, colocó su brazo sobre la nuca rubia y marcó los movimientos de su boca. Naruto parecía hambriento, le engullía su hombría totalmente, sacándola para lamer la punta y metiéndosela completa para morder la delicada piel.

Sólo unas cuantas lamidas más y sintió que Sasuke temblaba, seguramente estaba a punto de venirse, y por supuesto que no lo iba a permitir; antes de dejar salir su semen, Naruto se sacó el pene de su boca, necesitaba respirar, escuchó un gemido angustioso y notó el bello rostro pálido del Uchiha, sonrojado, con los labios abiertos, jadeantes, carnosos. Deseo besarlos, degustarlos, comérselos, morderlos… pero ¡No debía pensar en ello! Los besos se dan entre conocidos, entre familiares, entre parejas, él y Sasuke no son nada de ello, quizá dos extraños deseosos de sexo, dos desconocidos satisfaciendo sus más bajos deseos carnales.

– Recuéstate boca-abajo- ordenó Naruto empujándolo despacio para que Sasuke acatara.

Lentamente el pelinegro lo hizo, miró el techo antes de girarse y apoyar su frente entre sus brazos, sabía lo que seguía, lo que tanto había estado esperando, sin demorarse más, levantó las caderas como alguna vez lo hiciera en el _Spa_. Tener la visión de un hermoso culo frente a sí, casi provoca que se corra antes de siquiera haberse masturbado.

Con movimientos ágiles, Naruto alcanzó el tubito de lubricante y gruñó molesto al notar que estaba semi-vacío "¡Joder!" se maldijo, necesitaba un lubricante y algo se le ocurrió. Colocándose por detrás, estiró una mano hasta tomar el olvidado miembro del pelinegro entre sus dedos, y cariñosamente comenzó a recorrerlo. Los temblores en el cuerpo bajo de él le excitaron y fue ese instante que se pegó totalmente al cuerpo de Sasuke.

– Ah… Na… Naruto…

Gimió sintiendo la mano experta ciñéndose sobre su pene, masajeándolo despacio, pero soltó un grito cargado de placer al sentir al rubio detrás de él. Tener la cadera del masajista contra su trasero fue lo más excitante que en su maldita vida había experimentado, lo sentía erguido y duro, latiendo dolorosamente contra su piel.

– Nar… ah…

El rubio comenzó a restregarse contra su trasero al mismo tiempo que la fricción en su mano aumentaba, era de esperarse que Sasuke no lo soportara, no pudo evitarlo e instantáneamente se corrió en la experta mano de Naruto, manchando las sábanas y mojando toda su palma ahora abierta. Suspiró agitado, un hilo de saliva se deslizaba desde la comisura de los labios hasta la barbilla, pero su reciente tranquilidad fue interrumpida por un dolor, una intrusión en su entrada. En ese momento fue conciente de lo que Naruto hacía, lo había hecho venirse para lubricarlo, o es creyó al sentir unos dedos haciendo círculos en su ano.

– Sh, tranquilo…- susurró sobando la espalda del moreno mientras dilataba su entrada ahora lubricada con el propio semen de Sasuke –No te pongas tenso… no quiero que te duela.

Que fácil era decirlo, pero si bien no gritó por el dolor, fue por su asqueroso orgullo, un Uchiha nunca rogaría, suplicaría o se quejaría… al menos que lo invadieran dos o tres dedos en su entrada, aunque sintiera que un metal caliente entraba de lleno dentro de él, partiéndolo por dentro.

Naruto creyó tenerlo listo y retiró sus dedos para colocar las manos en esa cadera, con la mano que hubiese masturbado a Sasuke, se frotó su propio miembro que palpitó doloroso al contacto de sus dedos. Acercándose de nuevo al trasero de Sasuke, Naruto dirigió despacio su miembro a la entrada del moreno, rozándolo apenas, las piernas de Sasuke temblaron cuando comenzó a introducir su pene en esa entrada que poco a poco lo aceptaba dentro de sí.

– Mmm… Sasuke…- gimió ronco al entrar completamente en su cuerpo –Eres… ah… tan estrecho…

Comenzó con ese vaivén lento y tranquilo una vez que el cuerpo del Uchiha lo recibía y aceptaba, si Sasuke no hubiese gemido tan alto, casi podría haber escuchado el choque de sus caderas.

Al principio fue el dolor más agudo que jamás habría sentido, ahora la estúpida idea de ser penetrado por otro hombre le desagradaba, pero ya no había marcha atrás, afirmó el agarre contra las sábanas y espero a que Naruto comenzara a moverse. Primero despacio, poco a poco aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que él mismo movía sus caderas para tener un mayor contacto con Naruto.

– Más… hum, ah… más rápido… Naruto…

Sus suplicas fueron gratamente correspondidas, el rubio recargó todo su peso sobre esa ancha espalada, buscando un apoyo y al no tenerlo, tomó a Sasuke de los hombros, obligándolo a girarse para mirarlo a los ojos. Esa visión jamás podría borrarla de su cabeza; sus mejillas encendidas y sus ojos levemente entreabiertos, el moreno se mordía deliciosamente el labio inferior para no gemir, y fue allí que Naruto no lo resistió.

Acortando distancias, le besó en los labios.

Sasuke fue conciente del contacto, muy sutil, tierno, sin un ápice de lujuria, solo era el deseo de tocar sus labios y tampoco lo pudo evitar; también correspondió el beso.

Abrieron sus bocas con hambre, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, entrando a una boca para acariciarse y entrar a la contraria. Sasuke sentía sus labios ser deliciosamente mordidos por los carnosos sonrosados del rubio, quiso morderle pero sólo dejó escapar un sonoro gemido; Naruto había embestido al mismo tiempo que se comían los labios. Ciertamente escuchar gemir así a Sasuke era lo más placentero dentro de su encuentro sexual, así que con la misma precisión volvió a tocar ese punto débil en el interior del moreno, haciéndolo enloquecer de lujuria.

Sus —hasta ahora— inertes manos, subieron por la espalda de Naruto hasta colocarse en su nuca, necesitaba volver a besarlo, pero el rubio estaba concentrado en ese cuello pálido, ladeado para dejarle degustar su propia piel.

– Hum…

Naruto aumentaba las estocadas, haciendo presión sobre sus caderas al mismo tiempo que apresaba dolorosamente el miembro de Sasuke entre sus abdómenes, podía sentirlo aún duro contra su vientre, y definitivamente eso le puso aún más duro.

Fueron sólo unos minutos más los que Naruto se movió sobre su cuerpo, minutos que lentamente podía contar en retroceso, despacio, tortuoso, estaba conciente que una vez terminado su encuentro, jamás se volverían a ver, eso era lo mejor; olvidarse y nunca cruzar sus miradas de nuevo, porque ahora Sasuke ya no tendría motivos para buscar lo que Karin no le daba en casa: completo y desenfrenado placer carnal. Sin embargo, saberse el primero —y el único, quizá— que haya poseído al Uchiha era su consuelo, uno triste que lentamente apagó sus besos.

Sin más movimientos agitados, Naruto optó por embestidas suaves, con las que finalmente se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Sasuke, y éste, con un horroroso temblor también se derramó sobre sus vientres.

**— x — x — x —**

Hacía cinco minutos que Sasuke había salido de su casa, cinco minutos que se recriminó por la estupidez que acababa de cometer ¡se había metido con un hombre comprometido!, y ahora el remordimiento le carcomía la conciencia ¿habría sido lo correcto? Saberse la manzana de la discordia era un título que en lo mínimo le agradaba, tendría que hablar seriamente con Sai…

– Hablando del Rey de Roma…- suspiró al escuchar el timbre de su móvil –Listo, hice todo lo que me pediste.

"- _¡Ah Naruto!, eres el mejor del mundo. Lo sabías ¿verdad?-_"

– Si como sea… espero que con esto no vuelvas a pedirme ningún favor ¿oíste bien? No me importa que seas amigo de mi hermana o novio de mi prima…

"- _¡Jah! Como si no te hubiera gustado… Muchas gracias Naru-chan, no sé que habría hecho sin ti-_"

– No te preocupes, sólo ayudaba a mi mejor amigo.- suspiró sonriendo finalmente, después de todo no podía negarse al favor que Sai le había pedido –El resto depende de tu primo…

"- _Si, debe darse cuenta que la tía esa no le conviene, que Karin es una mujer burda que lo engaña…-_"

– Tú tendrás tus razones para ayudar a Sasuke, se nota que lo quieres mucho…- susurró sonriente –Bueno, pero eso ya no me incumbe, por cierto ¡Quiero un enorme tazón de ramen de puerco, y de esa no te escapas Sai Uchiha!

**— x — x — x —**

– Han llegado… ¡Han llegado Sasu-chan!- gritó Sai corriendo hacia Sasuke hasta quedar sentado en su escritorio —como ya era su reciente costumbre— para mirarlo de frente, quitando la computadora.

– No me llames así, joder- bufó empujándolo para quitarlo, pero su primo -a toda súplica- le colocó un sobre en el rostro – ¿Qué es esto?

– Las invitaciones de Itachi nii-san- y casi rió cuando Sasuke arqueó una ceja –Serás torpe, las de su boda…

Y recordándolo rápidamente, tomó el sobre y lo abrió lentamente ante la expectativa de su primo quien al entregársela, se dedicó a juguetear con las figuritas decorativas del escritorio. Por un momento de _curiosidad_ leyó la presentación y alevosía con la que deliraba la tarjeta, tanto amor le asqueaba, y por unos segundos imaginó que las invitaciones de su propia boda no serían así de cursis y ridículas, siguió leyendo hasta que sus ojos viajaron a los nombres hermosamente entrelazados: "Itachi Uchiha y Deidara…"

– _Uzumaki_…

Susurró dejando caer el sobre en sus piernas, las que ahora perdían sus fuerzas. Sintió una descarga de adrenalina subir hasta su cabeza y se desparramó en el asiento, recargó la cabeza en el respaldo respirando dificultosamente, todo le daba vueltas, sintió un mareo y se llevó el brazo a la frente, para bajar y cubrir sus ojos. No podía creerlo, tantos años conociendo a Deidara, tanto tiempo sin saber nada sobre su cuñado y ahora la información recibida le llegaba como un balde de agua fría; uno demasiado grande.

¿Qué demonios debería hacer? La boda sería en menos de un mes, lo que menos necesitaba era encontrarse de nuevo a Naruto, su maldita e insana _curiosidad _ya había quedado saldada en cuanto salió de su departamento hacía cuatro días, despidiéndose de un rubio extrañamente sonriente. Su relación con Karin se veía nuevamente desestabilizada con esa noticia, Naruto no sabía nada de él, eran extraños, dos desconocidos jugando a tener sexo, dos personas con el suficiente descaro de liarse cuando no había la necesidad, dos personas que recién conocen sus nombres.

Y fue en ese instante que lo comprendió…

"Él lo sabía…"

Su garganta se secó, su pulso se aceleró y en ningún instante escuchó la nueva plática de Sai, sintió su estomago bajar hasta los pies en dos segundos. Nunca fue conciente de la sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro del pelinegro sentado frente a él, nunca notó la alegría reflejada en ese pálido rostro normalmente inexpresivo. Sai había logrado mucho en poco tiempo. Y es que abrirle los ojos fue más difícil de lo que creyó… ahora sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Sasuke tomara una decisión.

Hacerle entender que Karin lo engaña será muy fácil, lo que ahora sería su prioridad, era convencerle de ir a la boda y enfrentar su nuevo miedo: Naruto Uzumaki.

– Naruto lo sabía…- susurró apretando sus puños ignorando la mirada de Sai, sentía un horrible temblor en sus brazos, pero el enojo pasó rápido al reaccionar lo que en verdad importaba… y ahora ¿Qué se supone que tendía que hacer...?

Con un último suspiro se dejó caer en el respaldo, sin escuchar parlotear a Sai, sin pensar en nada más, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa torcida de su primo.

_El destino no existe, quizá sean situaciones extrañamente coincidenciales_. pensó cerrando los ojos, perdiéndose en la inconciencia del sueño.

**- FIN -**

**Notas finales:** ¿FIN... en serio?... Hola *sonríe apenada* espero que ese lemon haya compensado los 2 meses y medio que demoré (se encoje apenada) no sé como excusar el tiempo (quizá la depresión por ver FMA tuvo que ver... ¬¬ eso y el montñon de fics que ya me leí xD) sólo espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué les pareció? Más abierto no pudo quedar el final, pero en lo personal me encantó, espero que mi Amanta también (sino voy y te golpeo Safri ¬¬) Finalmente Naruto fue quien desvirgo a Sasuke y no le desagradó del todo xD no les recomiendo llamar al número en la tarjeta porque yo respondería en lugar del sexy rubio xD. Lamento no haber incluido más ItaDei (como me habían pedido) aunque… si me animo, quizá haya algún tipo de "secuela"

Antes de irme quiero recomendarles un excelente fic con esta misma trama, si les gusta el Slash de Harry Potter tienen que leer **Bi-Curious** de **PerlaNegra** un Harry/Draco sorprendente. Ahora si me voy, si alguien me deja un comentario les invito a esperar la liga del blog en mi perfil. De antemano les agradezco por su atención, alertas, favoritos y comentarios ¡muchas gracias!

**"Yo solía gobernar el mundo. Los mares se alzaban cuando yo lo ordenaba. Ahora en la mañana yo barro, las calles que solía poseer"****  
-VLV-**

******Felicidades Safri-koi****  
Leona Dark  
****19:22 / 31 marzo 2010**  



End file.
